Contactless communication generally enables the contactless exchange of data, e.g. in the form of instructions or information. Depending on the application, contactless communication necessitates communication component parts (e.g. antennas) which are specifically developed and optimized for the respective application. In contrast to standard applications which enable recourse to be able to be had to known solutions (which are slightly modified, if appropriate), in individual applications (i.e. e.g. applications in small numbers) it is necessary to use in each case communication component parts adapted to the application. This often requires an exact knowledge of the respective application, of the communication component parts in question, and increases the required time and the complexity, which can lead to high costs.
By way of example, each individual application predefines specific boundary conditions (e.g. size and/or geometry), which makes it necessary to develop prototypes and to test them. In this case, firstly a great deal of complexity is involved in the development of the prototypes, for example by designing, drawing, simulating, etc., and secondly the construction thereof often requires individual fabrication, which may be lengthy. This results in delays until the prototypes are fabricated, which are subsequently tested. If the prototypes do not satisfy the demanded boundary conditions, the process begins anew, which ties up resources (e.g. time and personnel) and causes high costs.